


Baby It's Cold Outside

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon and Jo focus [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like an evening between two people, when they have a song in their heart. This one's for UNCLE 'lovers' out there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Author's note: The story was inspired by the song "Baby it's Cold Outside" by Frank Loesser.

.

"Napoleon, I really cannot stay." Jo said as she started to move from his arms.

"But Jo, it's cold outside," he told her as he pulled her tighter to him.

"This evening has been so very amusing and I really hate for it to end, but I have to get up early tomorrow. Besides I only live a few floors below you so I won't get cold going home."

"Rational Russian. I know you only live below, but I'll hold you tight and help keep you warm if you stay. Besides moya lyubovʹ what's your hurry to leave this comfortable fire."

"I have to be at work early tomorrow." She reminded him again.

"Listen to the fireplace roar; it's so warm and inviting. Why don't you put on some music while I'll pour some wine."

"If I stay, what would your neighbors say, or better yet my brother?"

"Lover, it's bad out there, you really don't want to go, do you?"

Jo started to feel very comfortable as she sipped the drink.

"What is in this drink?"

"Something to warm you up. Oh Jo, your eyes look like sparkling starlight as the fire reflects in them."

"I ought to say no, no, no, I do have to work tomorrow."

"Oh but it's so cold outside. Look out the window at that storm. You can't go out in it."

"I only live downstairs."

"Mind if I move a little closer." He pulled her closer to him once more. "Gosh your lips look so delicious." After kissing his finger, he ran it lightly over them.

"Well maybe one more drink before I go."

As Jo started to stand up again, Napoleon said. "But it so cold out there, can't you stay awhile longer my love."

"I really should go," she said just as he kissed her once more, "Alright, just for a while longer."

"I'll make it worth your while." He kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Oh, do that again. You are right! I think I will stay as it's way too cold outside."


End file.
